


Massage

by rdyfrde



Category: Sonata Arctica
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdyfrde/pseuds/rdyfrde
Summary: Tony wants something, but Elias isn't sure if he's ready for it.





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Came into my head after seeing a picture of Elias massaging Tony's back in January. Pictures are always good for inspiration :)

Elias fiddled around with his guitar, warming up his fingers for the show. Another night, another town somewhere along their tour.

Nothing out of the ordinary and that was fine with Elias. He could deal with ordinary, even if most scoffed at it.

That is until something snuffed out the small light overhead, casting a shadow over Elias' body.

He glanced up and blinked.

"Hey, can you just?"

Elias blinked again, looking at Tony's back that faced him. "Um, what?"

"Henkka is busy so you're my only hope. Just for a few minutes."

Elias watched Tony motion to his back, still not getting what he was after.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "What? I need to loosen up and you're my only choice."

Elias gaped, his mind going a million miles a minute at things that Tony could possibly mean with that statement. Did he want Elias the way he had hoped for years? Was this an invitation to something he never thought he'd get?

Tony laughed at Elias. "Will you loosen me up, already? It's not rocket science, Elias, just rub my shoulders."

Elias flushed, scrambling up to his feet and taking off his guitar. "Right. You want a back massage. I knew that."

Tony grinned and turned around, letting his black tanktop clad back face Elias again.

With a deep breath, Elias began to work on Tony's shoulders. His fingers rubbed at Tony's soft skin, trying to not let his mind wonder how easy it would be to pull Tony into his arms and kiss him.

Tony turned his head a little to watch Elias. "Harder, Viljanen. You're not massaging a cat. Really dig into it."

Elias swallowed hard, those last words hanging in the air, begging him for a response that would get him into a lot of trouble. Instead, he gripped Tony's shoulders harder.

"Mmmm, yeah, just like that."

Tony's head lolled forward, exposing more of Tony's neck to Elias. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to kiss down it with an open mouth, tasting Tony's skin that he always pictured as tasting sweet.

"A little harder on that right side. I have a kink in that part."

Elias didn't respond to what kind of kinks he thought Tony might have that had nothing to do with what was going on. The less he thought of Tony tied to a bed and Elias having his way with him the better. As it was, focusing on the massage at all was becoming a problem with the kinds of moans coming out of Tony's sinful red lips. He could only imagine what kind of face Tony was making during this all, and what his other bandmates would think of it.

Probably nothing, just like when Henkka did the very same thing to Tony. It was normal for them to touch Tony, like touching a brother.

Except Elias rarely touched Tony at all, save for being on stage at the end of the show. Sure, there was the end of tour hugs and such but they only lasted for a few seconds. Elias never got to four seconds in his head before Tony pulled back from him. He cherished those moments, even if they never lasted like he wanted them to.

Tony turned his head again. "Uh, why did you stop?"

Elias flushed, going back to working on Tony's back. "Sorry, I was thinking about the show."

Tony grinned, his teeth flashing under the low lights. "Somehow I doubt it was the show that had you distracted."

Elias' hands almost stopped moving at that statement. He had to focus on the task at hand, but Tony wasn't helping with words like that. Even if it made his heart race harder at the idea of Tony secretly wanting him.

"Mmmm, I think you finally got that muscle to loosen up on the right side. You have amazing hands, Elias."

Elias' eyes fluttered, reading way too much into Tony's words. He wished he had the confidence to answer back with how he could put his hands on other places if Tony wanted him to. Instead, he just made a small noise of confirmation.

"Sometimes I get envious of your guitar. All that caressing and touching."

Elias swallowed hard, his pants getting tight at the mere thought. "You do?"

Tony turned his head a little, catching Elias' eyes. "Sometimes. I have to wonder if you ever touched someone like you do your guitar."

Elias ducked his head, trying to avoid Tony from seeing the faint blush make its way across his face.

Tony turned around as he did, leaving his hands on Tony's chest instead of his back.

Elias gaped at the hard nipples under his fingers. He had to remove his hands right away.

Except they refused to move, despite his urgent requests.

Tony glanced down at Elias' hands. "Hmmm, are you going to play me like your guitar?"

Elias tried to stop his hands from going for Tony's nipples, squeezing them a little to get a gasp from Tony's lips.

Tony grinned and leaned in closer. "I don't think that was in the right key. You might need to try again."

"No, I should stop. I don't...."

Tony's eyebrow rose. "But isn't this what you wanted? I've seen your eyes on me, Elias. They're not looking at me with curiosity or boredom, they're looking at me like they're trying to undress me."

Elias stared at the ground, wishing it would open up and swallow him whole. He finally got his wish and he didn't know how to react at all, like a teenage kid who'd never touched anyone before.

Tony pulled Elias' head up by the chin. "Well, Elias?"

Everything inside told Elias to move away, that Tony was just toying with him to get a rise out of him. He couldn't mean what Elias thought.

Tony leaned in so their chests touched, hovering over Elias' lips. "If you won't, then I will."

Elias opened his mouth to respond but Tony covered it with his own. He couldn't stop himself from kissing Tony back hard, a decade worth of pent-up need coming out in one kiss. He reveled in the sudden groan from Tony into the kiss when he pulled Tony tight to his body.

He didn't want it to end, being attached to Tony with his lips and holding him close, but he knew it would have to end. They had a show to do for one and the fact that he knew Tony wouldn't want it to last as long as he did.

Somewhere in the distance, he could hear Henkka laughing and Pasi groaning while digging around in his pants pocket. When a cell phone camera clicked, Elias broke the kiss and flushed.

Tony grinned at him and pulled his face close again. "I wasn't done yet."

Elias' protest of Tommy's pictures didn't get out before Tony once again captured his lips.

They kissed for what seemed like forever to Elias, not that he was complaining about Tony kissing him hard and vibrating in his arms. He wanted them to stay like this for as long as he could, needy of Tony's sudden attention and not wanting it to end.

But it did, Tony pulling back from Elias' lips with a gasp. He shivered in Elias' arms and grinned at him. "Now I'm all loose and ready for the show.

Elias tried to protest as Tony wiggled out of his arms, wandering over to another area to warm up his voice. He glanced down at his tight pants and sighed.

Henkka laughed, patting Elias on the arm. "You're not the first person he's done that to nor will you be the last. Tony has a way of exciting his bandmates.

Elias grumbled and sat back on the gear cases. He picked up his guitar again and went back to warming up, ignoring the painful erection in his pants begging for a release. It would have to wait until later, hidden away in some bathroom as it always was. He'd give anything to have Tony's soft hands pulling him off, giving him a full release instead of a rushed one.

Pasi shook Elias' shoulder and motioned for the door to the stage.

Elias took a deep breath and readied himself the best he could. It looks like the front room might get more than they bargained for, assuming they were looking down there.

Tommy went on first to get the crowd into it, followed by Pasi and Henkka. Soon it was just Elias and Tony waiting to go on. He moved past Tony to go on before him, but Tony's hand reached out to stop him.

Elias started to protest when Tony grabbed under the guitar for his crotch. A shaky moan escaped Elias' lips, Tony's hand rubbing the hard cock through his jeans. He stared into Tony's eyes, twinkling with mischief in the low lights, and wondered what was going to happen next.

They had to go on at some point and he was pretty sure Tony wasn't going to keep groping him all the way to the stage.

Tony leaned in and whispered on his lips, "We have some unfinished business, you and I. Though it will have to wait until after the show." He stopped to manhandle Elias' pants more, earning another moan from Elias' lips. "I can't wait to have that in my mouth."

Elias stood there gaping as Tony sashayed on stage, unsure if he'd really heard Tony say that to him. He certainly felt it, his pants feeling like they were about to burst. How was he going to play like that?

Tero rolled his eyes at Elias and shoved him onstage.

Elias caught Tony's eyes when he started playing the opening part of the song. The usually normal glances he got on stage were heated and lustful. 

He swallowed hard and hoped for a fast show.


End file.
